Yu-Gi-Oh: El Dragon de la avaricia
by simonmunoz130
Summary: Por un hechizo accidental de Twilight. Spike es transportado a la tierra. Ahi es encontrado por Yugi, asi descubrira que Yugi tiene un lado opuesto igual que el solo que menos siniestro. Pero Kaiba estara interesado en la parte opuesta del bebe dragon
1. Mundo Desconocido

Yu-Gi-Oh: El dragon de la avaricia

Capitulo 1: "Mundo desconocido"

**Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Shonen Jump y Shueisha**

**MLP:FIM pertenece a Hasbro**

**Poco despues de la coronacion de Twilight en Canterlot (poco antes de la 4º Temporada) **

Twilight ¿Enserio tienes que hacer esto? - Dijo Spike cargando libros

Te lo dije Spike. Necesito hacer algo especial para el festival del verano - Dijo Twilight leyendo muchos libros al mismo tiempo

Espera mira esto "El Magic Rainboom" - Dijo Spike leyendo un pergamino

¿Que es eso? - Pregunto Twilight

Una contraparte del "Sonic Rainboom" Se dice que solo los alicornios pueden hacerlo - Leyo Spike

Muy bien probemoslo - Dijo Twilight levantandose

Mas tarde fuera en el patio del castillo de Celestia

Okey todo listo - Dijo Spike levantando el pulgar

Twilight comenzo a volar hacia abajo elevando su velocidad empezando a provocar una onda expansiva magica

Espera ¿Que es esto? - Dijo Spike leyendo el pergamino

Decia:

"Pero si esta tecnica recien se aprende se debe hacer sin seres vivos cerca puede causar resultados variados a ellos"

Maldicion... ¡TWILIGHT PARA POR FAVOR! - Grito Spike desesperado

Pero era tarde. Twilight provoco la onda expansiva

AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! - Dijo Spike teletransportadose

SPIKE! NOOOOO! - Dijo Twilight volando hacia abajo

Spike desperto en una calle no muy transitada a esa hora

¿Donde estoy? ¿Twilight, Princesa Celestia, Alguien...? - Dijo Spike asustado sentandose - No se que este lugar, quiero irme a casa

Escucho una voz a lo lejos y se escondio detras de un bote de basura

Muy bien tengo mi Deck para jugar con Joey y los demas - Dijo un niño con pelo con puntas rubias y moradas llamado Yugi

Pero este tropezo con la cola de Spike

¿Pero que...? - Dijo Yugi

Oiga señor no me haga daño por favor - Dijo Spike asustado alejandose

Tranquilo soy bueno ¿Oye como te llamas? - Dijo Yugi sentandose

Spike el dragon - Dijo este temeroso

Yugi Moto un gusto - Dijo Yugi poniendo una mano en señal de saludo - Creo que deberias irte, en esta calle es peligrosa en las noches

¿Y donde quieres que vaya? Estoy perdido en un lugar que no conosco - Dijo Spike un poco molesto

Ven conmigo asi me podras explicar mas claro - Dijo Yugi - Escondete en mi mochila, no creo que alguien le guste ver un dragon aqui

Spike se sube a la mochila de Yugi. Pero alguien los veia con una camara

En un cuartel de Kaiba CO

¿Cual es el poder de ese dragon? - Dijo una sombra

Detectamos un poder grande dentro de el pero no es el mismo, parece otro ser Señor Kaiba - Dijo un cientifico

Traiganme a ese dragon. Ese poder sera el derrotara a mi mayor enemigo Yugi Moto - Dijo Kaiba viendo la imagen de Yugi congelada

¿Que pasara con Yugi y Spike? ¿Twilight lograra traer a Spike de vuelta? ¿Kaiba tendra a Spike? Eso se sabra en el proximo capitulo de Yu-Gi-Oh: El dragon de la avaricia

**Hola soy el creador de esta historia Simonmunoz130. En primer lugar:**

**-Tardara completar la historia de Heroes Fusion pero el de DBZ:Batalla de 2 Mundos esta completa**

**- "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Batalla en otra dimension" esta CANCELADO DEFINITIVAMENTE Lo siento :(**

**- Esta serie tendra 3 capitulos **

**- Habra Spike (modo dragon gigante) y Yami Yugi**

**- El final sera Yugi y Spike V.S Kaiba y Spike artificial**

**Sin mas que decir adios y que tengan feliz verano **


	2. Yugi y sus amigos

Yu-Gi-Oh:El Dragon de la avaricia

Capitulo 2: "Yugi y sus amigos"

**He decidido alargar la duracion del Fan-Fic. Seran 8 episodios:**

**3 - "La Ciudad Domino**"

**4 -** **"¡CAPTURADO!"**

**5 - "El rescate de Spike y el rompecabezas del milenio"**

**6 - "Fin del juego"**

**7 - Epilogo 1 "De vuelta en Equestria"**

**8 - Epilogo 2 "Los lazos del tiempo"**

**Sin mas que decir ¡DISFRUTA EL CAPITULO!**

Spike y Yugi llegan a la tienda de cartas del abuelo de Yugi

ABUELO! YA LLEGE! - Grito Yugi

¿Tan pronto? - Pregunto el anciano

Es que me encontre algo en el camino. Baja amigo - Dijo Yugi mientras miraba la mochila

Hola - Dijo el dragon saliendo de la mochila

¿En serio es un dragon autentico? - Pregunto exaltado el abuelo revisando la boca del dragon

Pero accidentalmente Spike deja salir una llama

Sip. Definitivamente es un dragon ¿Que hace aqui de todas maneras? - Aseguro el abuelo soltando una pequeña nube de humo de su boca

Llamare a Joey y los demas para poder conversar sobre eso, pueden estar molestos porque no vine a jugar con ellos - Dijo Yugi agarrando el telefono

Poco despues llegaron Joey, Tea y Tristan

¿Que pasa Yug? - Pregunto Joey entrando

Spike sale de la mochila

WOW! ¿Un dragon de verdad? - Dijeron sorprendidos Tristan y Joey

Que ternurita - Dijo Tea acariciando la cabeza del bebe dragon

¿Y ahora nos puedes decir que haces aqui? - Pregunto Yugi

Okey. Yo pertenesco al reino Equestriano. Mi cuidadora, princesa y alumna de la Princesa Celestia, Twilight. Practicaba una tecnica llamada "El Magic Rainboom" pero algo salio mal y ahora estoy aqui - Relato Spike

¿Y no sabes como regresar? - Pregunto Yugi

Lamentablemente no - Dijo Spike bajando la cabeza

De pronto se oyo un rugido

Tengo hambre ¿No saben donde hay algunos diamantes? - Dijo Spike

Yo tengo algunos - Dijo Tea sacando algunos

Spike los devoro en un momento

HEY! - Dijo una molesta Tea

Lo siento - Se disculpo Spike - Oye Yugi ¿Me llevarias a recorrer la ciudad? Por si me pierdo o no pueda volver a casa

Muy bien...pero tenemos que buscarte un disfraz - Penso Yugi

Yo tengo uno - Dijo el abuelo

El anciano busco y encontro unas ropas infantiles

Eran de tu padre - Le dijo el abuelo a Yugi

Le pusieron una chaqueta roja con una gorra, pantalones y una peluca para que no lo reconocieran

Muy bien vamos - Dijo Spike

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot**

Es terrible, Spike esta perdido por mi culpa - Dijo Twilight

Sabia que este dia llegaria pero no tan pronto - Dijo Celestia - Conosco una tecnica que podria traerlo de vuelta pero solo puedo hacerlo con Luna. Pero no la hemos hecho en mucho tiempo, tendremos que practicarla por unos 2 dias

Espero que funcione - Dijo preocupada Twilight - Spike...¿Donde estas?

**¿Podra la tecnica de Celestia y Luna traer a Spike de vuelta? ¿Como les iran Yugi y Spike en su viaje por Domino City? ¿Cual es el plan de Kaiba?**

**Eso se sabra en otro episodio de Yu-Gi-Oh:El Dragon de la avaricia**


	3. La Ciudad Domino

Yu-Gi-Oh El Dragón de la avaricia

Capítulo 3: "La Ciudad Domino"

**Bueno, sé que paso mucho tiempo después del último episodio. Pero tuve muchos problemas para subir este. Bueno….Disfruten!**

¡YUGI! Ya vamos – Dijo Joey

Yo los alcanzo – Dijo Yugi mientras se preparaba

Como quieras….- Dijo Joey dándose la vuelta

Tea, Tristan, Joey y Spike salieron del lugar

Umm…- Dijo una voz cerca de Yugi

Que pasa Yami? – Dijo Yugi algo extrañado

Note algo extraño en ese dragón- Dijo Yami con un aire pensativo

¿Cómo qué? – Se preguntó Yugi

Como otro ser dentro de el…..- Dijo Yami

Qué raro…- Dijo Yugi – ¿Crees que eso sea malo?

No, solamente no te pases con algo…- Dijo Yami

Entendido – Dijo Yugi mientras corría a la salida de la tienda de las cartas

En la salida, los esperaban Tea, Tristan, Joey y Spike

Hasta que saliste…- Dijo Joey

Lo siento – Se lamentó Yugi

No importa…- Dijo Joey – Entonces ¿Vamos?

Por supuesto – Dijo Yugi

Nuestros héroes pasaron por la ciudad disfrutando de sus atracciones…

Entonces Spike…- Dijo Yugi mirando al bebe dragón- ¿Disfrutas del viaje?

Si – Dijo Spike bajando la cabeza – Pero sería más divertido si supiera como volver a casa

Oh vamos no te preocupes – Le consoló Yugi – ¿Qué te parece ir al centro de juegos?

¿Centro de juegos? – Pregunto Spike - ¿Qué es eso?

Es donde se juegan juegos de cartas – Contesto Yugi

Me parece muy bueno – Dijo Spike - ¿Pero me enseñarías a jugar, verdad?

Por supuesto – Dijo Yugi sonriendo

**Mientras en Canterlot **

Uff – Dijo Celestia cansada – Creo que eso fue todo por hoy, hermana, estoy muy débil

Yo también – Dijo Luna

Mientras Celestia caminaba, Twilight se le acerco

Princesa – Dijo Twilight preocupada - ¿Cómo va el hechizo?

¡Mejor de lo esperado! – Le consoló Celestia – Podremos sacar a Spike mañana

¡En serio! – Dijo Twilight contenta

Si – Dijo Celestia cambiando a un tono serio – Solo esperemos que este bien…..

Las 2 miraron al cielo pensando en lo que podría pasar….

**Volviendo a Domino City**

Yugi y Spike se les pasó mucho el tiempo jugando juegos de cartas y la noche llego

Disculpen señores – Dijo una empleada – Pero el centro tiene que cerrar

Que mala suerte - Dijo Spike

Los 5 salieron del lugar

Bueno – Dijo Tristan – Creo que ahora todos nos iremos por nuestra cuenta

Que les vaya bien – Dijo Tea mientras se alejaba

Creo que también me iré – Dijo Tristan mientras se alejaba – Adiós chicos….

Yo creo que te acompañare a tu casa Yugi – Dijo Joey – Estar solo, en especial con un dragon, es muy peligroso a esta hora

Gracias Joey – Dijo Yugi

**Mientras tanto en Kaiba CORP**

Señor Kaiba – Dijo un científico – Parece que están indefensos ¿Qué hacemos?

Atáquenlos – Dijo Kaiba – Solo quiero a ese dragón…

¿Y qué harás con él, hermano? – Pregunto Mokuba

Una cosa a la vez, Mokuba – Dijo Kaiba riendo

**¿Qué pasara con Yugi, Spike y Joey? ¿Cómo saldrá el plan de Kaiba? Descúbranlo la próxima vez en Yu-Gi-Oh: El Dragón de la avaricia**


	4. ¡ATRAPADO!

Yu-Gi-Oh El Dragón de la avaricia

Capítulo 4: "¡ATRAPADO!"

**Como ya empezó el 2° semestre escolar, no esperen ver mucha actividad aquí**

Joey, Yugi y Spike estaban caminando por las calles en la noche

Oigan…..como que me da cosa – Dijo Spike miedoso

Vamos tranquilízate – Le tranquilizo Joey - ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Oye Spike….- Pregunto Yugi - ¿Y cómo es tu mundo?

Bueno, es algo primitivo comparado con este – Describió Spike – Pero es un lugar mágico...

¿Y tienes amigos? – Pregunto Yugi de nuevo

Si estas son – Dijo Spike – Twlight, mi cuidadora y princesa. Rainbow, pegaso atleta. Pinkie, pony de tierra y fiestera. Applejack, cultivadora. Fluttershy, cuidadora de animales y algo timida y Rarity, diseñadora…..ahhh es un sueño

Wow, parecen muy diferentes a lo que pensaba de los ponies…- Dijo Joey

Un segundo….creo que veo algo moviéndose de esa calle – Dijo Yugi apuntando una calle oscura

**Kaiba CORP….**

AHORA! – Ordeno Kaiba por un micrófono

**Calle…**

De la calle salieron 2 guardaespaldas

Lo siento pero queremos que este joven venga con nosotros – Dijo Un guardaespaldas

No gracias – Negó Spike

No era una pregunta – Dijo el guardaespaldas quien tomo a Spike de su brazo

SPIKE! – Dijo Yugi

QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES! – Dijo Joey golpeando al guardaespaldas

El guardaespaldas golpeo a Joey en el cuello, noqueándolo

Spike alcanzo a tomar el amuleto del milenio que colgada del cuello de Yugi

YUGI! – Dijo Spike – TOMA EL AMULETO!

Yugi se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Spike y tomo la otra parte del amuleto

Pero de repente la mente de Spike se atormento con una imagen que era de un dragón gigante que dominaba de la mente del bebe dragón…

QUIEN ERES?! QUE QUIERES DE MI?! – Pregunto desesperadamente Spike

Spike….casi….te tengo…solo n- - Dijo Yugi en el mismo instante en el que otro guardia le noqueo

Yugi se desmayó…

Yugi, ¿estas bien? – Dijo una voz familiar

¿Abuelo? – Pregunto Yugi algo mareado

Qué bien que tú y Joey estén bien- Dijo el anciano- Cuando vi que no llegaban, los busque por la ciudad y los encontré tirados en la calle

¿Y Spike? – Pregunto Yugi

No lo encontré – Dijo el abuelo

Entonces si se lo llevaron – Dijo Yugi

¿Quiénes? – Pregunto el abuelo

No se….. – Dijo Yugi- Un segundo ¡EL AMULETO!

¿Qué paso? – Dijo el anciano con un mal presentimiento

Intente salvar a Spike con el amuleto – Se lamentó Yugi – Fue un plan rápido que tuve que pensar mejor y ahora Spike lo tiene….

Yugi prendió la televisión, necesitaba tranquilizarse, lo que vio no ayudo mucho

Yo, Kaiba, reto a Yugi Muto a un duelo en mi edificio, tengo una sorpresa para el – Dijo Kaiba en la TV

Kaiba…..porque no me lo imagine… - Dijo Yugi

¿Iras verdad? – Dijo el abuelo

Es la única manera de salvar al amuleto y a Spike, tu llama a Tristan y Tea para cuidar a Joey - Dijo Yugi apagando la TV y hiendo a la puerta de la tienda – Es hora…..

¿Qué pasara en el edificio? ¿Qué cosa hiso que Spike se atormentara? ¿Qué hará Kaiba? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Yu-Gi-Oh El Dragón de la avaricia…..


	5. Crónicas de un alma

Yu-Gi-Oh: El Dragón de la avaricia

Capítulo 5: ¡Es hora del duelo final!

Parte 1: Crónicas de una alma

**Uff…..Por fin tengo tiempo para escribir….bueno..**

**Primero 2 cosas:  
>- He decidido que extenderé el Fic 1 capítulo más <strong>

**- Este episodio tendrá 4 partes:**

**Parte 1: Crónicas de una alma**

**Parte 2: El preludio…**

**Parte 3: ¡DUELO!**

**Parte 4: Despedidas**

**Ya dicho esto ¡iniciemos!**

Spike estaba encerrado en una celda de Kaiba CORP:

¡Hey! ¿Cómo te va? – Dijo una silueta cerca de el

Mira, seas quien seas, es TU culpa que este encerrado aquí – Dijo Spike furioso

Supongo que no fue el momento apropiado…. – Dijo la silueta saliendo de la sombra donde estaba

Un minuto, tú pareces….yo – Dijo Spike sorprendido

Bueno, déjame presentarme…- Dijo la silueta- Mi nombre es Draco, yo era el rey de los dragones

¿Y qué paso? – Dijo Spike

Una guerra, con Nightmare Moon volviendo a la mitad del Reino Equestriano sus sirvientes, fue un caos – Dijo Draco con voz triste- Dejame contarte….

Un recuerdo frio empezó a producirse en la mente de Draco

Era una batalla que definiría el destino de mi gente….- Dijo Draco- Unas piedras que daría a quien las obtuvieran un poder inimaginable, los elementos de la armonía

Draco había sabido que un general poseído iba con sus hombres a por los elementos mientras Celestia y Nightmare Moon estaban peleando en otros lugares, se le encargo a Draco proteger esos elementos mientras Celestia no estaba.

Mientras tanto, en su carpa, Draco se puso su armadura para ir a pelear, pero un unicornio celeste apareció detrás de el

Draco…- Dijo la unicornio celeste

Amor, tú tienes que irte con nuestro hijo lejos de aquí – Dijo Draco- Es muy peligroso estar aquí ahora..

La unicornio tenía un bebe en brazos, un kirin

Espero que tú crezcas como un hombre puro y sabio – Dijo Draco al pequeño kirin– Aunque tal vez no lo vea…

Draco beso a su esposa y salio de la carpa

Pero el recuerdo fue interrumpido por una pregunta del bebe dragón

Un momento….- Dijo Spike

¿Qué? – Dijo Draco

¿Te casaste y tuviste un hijo con un unicornio? – Dijo Spike

Yo también no lo creía por un momento…- Dijo Draco- Pero la verdad era una persona maravillosa..

Parece que tienes razón…- Dijo Spike- Y ¿Qué paso con los elementos?

La batalla tomo muchos hombres – Dijo Draco - Lo que paso después fue…

El recuerdo continuo con Draco peleando con el general

¡No te dejare que tomes los elementos! – Dijo Draco

No lo creo – Dijo el general

El general pateo a Draco a una pared mientras el general corría a los elementos

Maldita sea..- Dijo Draco mientras volaba lo más rápido que podía

Por fin, mi emperadora estará feliz cuando le entregue estos elementos - Dijo el general

Pero Draco le dio un cabezazo al general haciendo que los elementos cayeran al suelo, pero el general cayó en uno de los suspensores de la base haciéndola caer.

¡ESTA BASE VA A CAER! – Grito uno de los hombres de Draco - ¡VAMONOS!

Mientras sus hombres huían Draco tomo los elementos y los puso en una bolsa para irse pero el general salió por detrás y le ensarto un cuchillo en el estomago

Si muero, te iras conmigo – Dijo el general

Draco rápidamente hizo un rápido movimiento y logro sacarse el cuchillo y ensartárselo al general matándolo

Draco empezó a correr, sabía que la base no duraría mucho tiempo más, pero se dio cuenta que no podía superar la velocidad del derrumbe e hizo un movimiento desesperado, lanzo la bolsa afuera de la base donde fue recogida por sus hombres

¡SEÑOR DRACO! – Dijo uno de sus hombres corriendo para ir a salvarlo

Pero fue muy tarde, Draco fue enterrado por incontables escombros. Sus hombres rápidamente buscaron desenterrar a Draco de la pila de escombros, y lograron encontrarlo

Señor…- Dijo uno de sus hombres

Cof…Cof…Parece…que no me queda mucho – Dijo Draco

Señor, no diga eso, usted va a vivir – Dijo su soldado

Aunque me… gustaría...que ese fuera ese el caso…no es verdad – Dijo Draco – Solo…..dile…a...mi...esposa…que ..la…amo….

Draco cerró los ojos y dio su último respiro de vida, y en esos últimos segundos antes de morir, vio su toda su vida frente sus ojos…..y sonrió

Y eso fue lo que paso – Dijo Draco

¿Y porque estás conmigo? – Dijo Spike- ¿Y porque no con otro?

Pareces que no me entendiste – Dijo Draco- Tu eres mi reencarnación y ese amuleto nos mantiene unidos, ese dragón gigante dormido en ti es solo una parte de mi

¿¡QUE!? – Dijo Spike sorprendido

**CONTINUARA…..**


	6. El preludio

Yu-Gi-Oh: El dragón de la avaricia

Capítulo 6: El preludio

Tampoco lo creí a la primera–Dijo Draco

No puedo creer que yo sea tu encarnación – Dijo Spike- Pero supongo que explica algo…..

¿Qué? – Pregunto Draco

Bueno- Dijo Spike antes de ser interrumpido por un guardia que le llevo a una máquina que estaba cerca de ahi

Que pasa – Pregunto Spike nervioso - ¿Qué me van a hacer?

Solo un experimento que quería probar – Dijo Kaiba mientras jalaba una palanca que estaba cerca

La máquina hizo que Spike se llenara de un aura y le llegara un dolor horrible

¡ARGHHHHHHHHHH! – Grito Spike de dolor

De pronto la maquina paro

Eso será suficiente – Dijo Kaiba

¿Para qué? – Dijo Spike bastante cansado

Ya lo veras..- Dijo Kaiba

¡KAIBA! – Se escuchó un grito en un micrófono de una pantalla de seguridad

…Ahora – Dijo Kaiba

Yugi había llegado a Kaiba CORP.

¡KAIBA! – Grito Yugi a la puerta- Ya se lo que quieres y lo que hiciste….

Bien, pero si quieres ver a ese dragón tuyo, tendrás que hacer un duelo conmigo – Dijo Kaiba por un micrófono que estaba en una esquina

De acuerdo, pero con una condición, déjame ir con Spike para asegurarme que este bien – Dijo Yugi

Está bien – Acordó Kaiba- Si lo quieres, ven por el….

Las puertas de Kaiba CORP se abrieron

Yugi fue guiado por Mokuba a la habitación donde estaban Spike y Kaiba

¡YUGI! – Dijo Spike abrazando a Yugi- Fue horrible, las máquinas y…..

No te preocupes, yo me encargo de esto – Dijo Yugi

No….. – Negó Spike

¿Qué? – Dijo Yugi sorprendido

Después lo que me hizo – Dijo Spike- No creas que dejare llevar esto luego de que lo me hicieron, iré contigo

Así que si podre presentar mi nuevo experimento -Dijo Kaiba

¿Qué? - Dijeron Spike y Yugi sorprendidos

Verás ¿Spike verdad?, la primera vez que te vi supe que serias bastante útil, así que necesitaría muchos más de ti para cumplir ciertos objetivos, esta máquina será mi medio para conseguir más de los tuyos….por clonación – Explico Kaiba – ¡ASI QUE MIREN! ¡AL PRIMER CLON DE MUCHOS MAS!

**Continuara…**


	7. AVISO IMPORTANTE E INFORMACION

Hola.

Lamento la ausencia por un largo rato, pero estos últimos meses me he encontrado haciendo Death Battles en DeviantART, si quieren verme ahí (pero todo esta en ingles) el nombre es Raging-Meteor.

Cuando termine la primera temporada de batallas volveré al fanfic, así que no esta cancelado

La razón por lo que hago esto es que creo que todavía no tengo la experiencia suficiente para la batalla final, así que practicare con DBs para luego acabar con esto.

Gracias por escuchar.

Espero que les vaya bien.

Con respeto.

Simon


End file.
